


Double Dip

by saltandbyrne



Series: Double Knot [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: Jared and Jensen are both Alphas and love each other. Since they're both dominant they don't fuck but instead share hand jobs and blow jobs. They're looking for a nice virgin Omega to mate with, to fuck and breed.<br/>When they finally find one they both like the Omega is reluctant at first, especially because he's somewhat afraid of the thought of being bred by two Alphas at the same time. In the end, he gives in when he's in heat and unable to shake off the two horny boys.</p><p>This is the first installment in my Double Knot verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dip

Like most good ideas in the world, it starts with them jerking each other off to porn.

“Fuck, Jay... Love to see you knotted up in a bitch like that.”

Jensen can feels Jared's grip on his dick tightening as they both stare at the movie playing at the foot of their king-sized bed. 

The pretty blonde omega getting it from both ends lets out a piteously wanton moan that make both of them twitch in unison as the older alpha on the screen comes all over the omega's face, while the younger alpha currently knotted inside him grips his jaw to hold his mouth open.

“Make some pretty little bitch suck me off while I watch you pump him full of come. Fuckin' shame to waste that huge knot of yours.”

Jared groans into Jensen's neck and grinds his achingly hard cock into the small of Jensen's back, quickening his pace around his partner's dick as he strokes him faster, rubbing the pad of his thumb under the head just the way Jensen likes. He knows Jensen's close, splayed out between Jared's legs as they lean against the headboard, Jensen writhing against his dick and arching his neck back to whisper a stream of filth into Jared's ear. 

Jared might be the more outgoing one, but Jensen doesn't shut the fuck up once you get him in bed. Jared loves it.

“Yeah, Jen?” Jared nips at Jensen's ear, breath heavy with the effort of holding back his own orgasm. 

“Wanna see me stuff a wet bitch while you watch? Breed him up good …” Another sharp bite to Jensen's ear earns him a satisfying moan. “Till my come's leaking out of his fuckhole, so you can slide right in and take your turn?” Jensen's gonna come any second based on the heaving breaths he's taking. “Knot up our fucked out bitch while you lick his slick off my knot?”

Jensen lets out something halfway between a growl and a moan as he shoots his load onto his own stomach and chest.

Oh yeah, Jared can hold his own in the dirty mouth department.

Jared lets go of Jensen's dick and swirls his thumb into the mess on Jensen's stomach, reaching up to stick his come-wet thumb right into Jensen's mouth, applying enough pressure to get his mate to roll over and follow his hand down to Jared's swollen cock. Jensen licks his lips, those fucking lips of his that still drive Jared insane, and swallows Jared all the way down while he looks up at him with that wicked glint in his eyes that means Jared will last two minutes if he's lucky.

He makes it a valiant 1:10 before Jensen's swallowing as much come as he can before the rest leaks down his chin.

Afterwards, during the spooning that neither one of them will admit is one of the best parts of being together, the two alphas decide it's time to find their omega.  
*  
Like most good things in the world, it happens while Jared is sucking Jensen off in the showers at their gym.

They do this all the time. Jensen probably wouldn't work out nearly as often as he did if it didn't inevitably lead to a wet, soapy Jared on his knees in the showers, adrenaline and workout-high energy singing through him as he buries his nose in Jensen's pubes. Jensen might have the famous blow-job lips, but Jared sucked dick with an enthusiasm for deep-throating that bordered on Olympic.

Jensen can hear Jared jerking himself off underneath him, and he leans his head back against the tiled wall to enjoy the ride, inhaling deeply as he slowly thrusts himself into Jared's mouth.

They both smell him at the same instant.

Jensen's brain short-circuits as he grips both his hands in Jared's hair, his mouth watering with the hot, honey-sweet scent of an unclaimed omega. 

He can feel Jared growling around his dick and knows he can smell it too, like liquid sex burning both of them up, Jensen thrusting into Jared's mouth so roughly it brings tears to the kneeling alpha's eyes, Jared gripping his free hand into Jensen's thigh hard enough to bruise as he fists his soap-slick cock for all he's worth.

Jared's come is swirling down the drain as he swallows the last bit of Jensen's release. Jared can feel his mate tensing up under his hands. Standing up to his full height, Jared plants his hands on Jensen's chest and presses him against the shower wall, both of them panting with the effort of staying still.

“Jay, fuck, I have to...”

Jared leans in to kiss his mate, shushing Jensen as he licks at his lips. Jensen's eyes are wide with arousal and the alpha urge to go claim.

“I know, Jen, I know. Just calm down.”

Jared knows exactly what Jensen's feeling, because he's thinking the same thing – they have to find that omega and take him, now. In the state they're in, it's amazing that they can restrain themselves at all. Whoever the omega is, he smells like a freshly-baked slice of pound-me-in-the-ass pie to both of them.

“Jay, it's him.”

Jared releases his hold on Jensen, wrapping his arms around him. “I know, Jen. But we're not going to claim him in the middle of the locker room.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath, looking more like himself as he smiles up at Jared. “Well alright then. Let's go introduce ourselves.”  
*  
Like most embarrassing situations in the world, it happens when half his face is covered in shaving cream.

Misha was so excited to get this job. Being a dancer doesn't exactly leave him rolling in dough, so when he'd gotten hired to teach Pilates at one of the nicest gyms in the city he'd been on cloud nine. He wasn't a very material person and he didn't need much to keep him happy, but he was still single and had only himself to rely on.

All the alphas he'd ever dated had treated him like a delicate ballerina, and he couldn't imagine mating with someone like that. He'd pretty much given up on dating and resigned himself to getting old with the almost embarrassingly large box of toys he kept under his bed.

He's half-daydreaming about what he'll treat himself to with his new paycheck as he lathers up his face for a shave. Despite his lithe figure and what his friends called his “lethal hipbones,” Misha gets a five o'clock shadow like, well, clockwork, and he wanted to look perfect before he taught his first class. He's almost bringing the razor up to his jaw when they walk in.

Two of the most gorgeous alphas he's ever seen in his life. They're both wearing loose sweatpants low on their hips, both shirtless and Misha immediately thinks that it should be illegal for either of them to wear shirts, ever. Fuck shirts.

Misha's just frozen in place with the epic fucking hotness of both of them when the taller one comes over to stand next to him by the sink.

“Hi there,” he says, warm smile that could melt butter spreading across his face. “I'm Jared, and this is Jensen. And we're going to fuck you.”

There's a second or two when Misha wonders if it's actually possible to be paralyzed by pheromones, because surely that's what's happening to him. That or he's hallucinating.

“We could smell you half way across the gym, baby boy. How are you unclaimed?” The shorter one, Jensen, is right up against his back, staring at Misha in the mirror with impossibly green eyes, and holyfuckingshit Misha can feel his cock pressing into his back, already impressive even though he's only half-hard.

Misha turns his head to look at the taller one, Jared, standing right next to him now. Fuck, he can smell both of them, that salty, earthy alpha scent that goes right to his leaking, sensitive hole.

“I, um... how does...” Misha throws out a futile hand gesture, looking back and forth at the two of them. “We...?”

The two alphas smile down at him in unison before they look at each other. Jared licks his lips before he leans down closer to Misha's ear. “We're kind of a package deal.”

Misha can feel Jensen's breath against his ear before he hears him. “We're together.” Jensen slides over to put his arm around Jared's waist, Misha slowly turning to the side so he can keep his eyes on that sinful mouth. 

“Like, together together,” Jensen drawls at him as he lazily turns his head and opens his mouth for Jared, the taller alpha bending down slightly to kiss him, tongues curling together, lips sucking at each other with wet little sounds that only make Misha slicker the longer he watches them. They're kissing each other so obscenely Misha can almost taste it in his own mouth.

Misha now has scientific proof that paralysis-by-hotness exists, because he couldn't move right now if someone lit a fire under his ass. Which is pretty much how his ass feels at this point.

The two alphas pull apart with an audible smack and turn their attention to Misha, who gasps as he feels two big hands and two really, really fucking huge hands running over his body, grabbing at his back, his ass, his waist, any place they land. 

He's got an alpha by either ear, whispering grade-A porno filth in an indiscernible stream. Misha can't even tell who's who anymore, and his traitorous little slut of an asshole certainly doesn't seem to care as he feels his own slick slowly seeping out of him.

“Gonna take you home … mark you up,” light nip at the back of his neck, “claim you, pump you so full of our come you can't walk...” rough grab at his ass, “take turns fucking that pretty mouth,” a hand in his hair pulls his head back slightly, “breed you up while you're still swallowing it,” thumbs sweeping across his lips, hard cocks pressing against both sides of him.  
“Make you take both our knots at the same time.”

And that is what finally pulls Misha from his reverie.

“I … um … I have to work, I work here, you know, working...” With that bit of elocution Misha almost bends his body in half to extricate himself from the two pawing alphas breathing down his neck, running out to the lockers so fast he can't see the stunned faces he leaves behind.

Two knots?! Are they fucking insane?!

Misha wipes his face off and throws on his clothes as fast as he can and runs out to the room he's teaching in. Thankfully he can lead an intro class in his sleep, so he's not even paying attention as he goes around adjusting the postures of the omegas around him.

Is that even possible? He can still smell them all over him, and the slight blush he gets from the young omega doing her v-shape all wrong tells him that his whole class probably can as well.

Two minutes of listening to them just talk to him was hotter than any sex he'd ever attempted to have. The idea of fucking both of them, breeding with two alphas...

What the fuck was he supposed to do?  
*  
Like most good intentions, Misha's decision to be a grown-up and not immediately quit his new job leads him straight to hell.

He's back at the gym two days later, rambling on about proper breath technique to his class when he sees them. The pilates room has glass walls on one side, so the entire free weights and mat section affords a perfect view of the stretching omegas. Alphas often stand there lifting dumbells and taking in the eye candy.

Today there were just two alphas, lewdly staring at Misha as he sat down on his mat to demonstrate something. He tried to ignore them, really he did. But then Jared starting doing pull-ups and even a saint would have to look twice at that. He notices that he's stopped speaking and shakes himself.

Fuck it. Jared's not the only one who can show off.

Misha stands up and puts as bland an expression as he can muster on his face, looking both the alphas in the eye as he reaches his arms down to the floor and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, lowers his legs into a full split. Dancing may have left him poor but it certainly had its benefits.

Both the alphas are staring slack-jawed, shamelessly palming their dicks while they stare at him.

Misha narrowly avoids them in the locker room, slipping out while they shower, although when he gets home, he doesn't know why he even bothered. He abuses his new employee privileges to look up their home address on the work servers.

When he wakes up the next morning and feels the first throes of his heat on him, he knows he's finished.

He knows he has to fuck them.  
*  
Like most of their disagreements, Jared's right.

Misha comes to them.

Jared had told Jensen that Misha would come around, holding Jensen back from running out of the locker room after him the day they met.

“Give him time, Jen. You could smell how fucking wet he was just like I could, he wants us. He just has to get used to the idea.”

Jensen had just grumbled at him. They go through some rough handjobs for the next couple of days, their mounting aggression and need to claim their omega making them hornier than ever. They get each other off every couple of hours just for relief from the dull ache that's settled in their balls.

And then the split happened, and they both woke up with sore necks from 69-ing each other all night.

The look of triumph on Jared's face when their doorbell rings would be annoying if it weren't softened by the scent of Misha wafting in, sweet and strong.

“I'm in heat … Please...” is all Misha can get out before the door slams shut behind him and they're ripping his clothes off.

Misha's got sweat beading on his brow and slick running down one of his thighs. He's never had a heat like this, brought on by a compatible mate. Two compatible mates. He feels delirious, desperate to be filled up by both of them.

He hadn't really thought this through but he certainly isn't turning back now, not when the two alphas are growling into his ear, biting at his neck and tearing his stupid, hateful clothes off, taking turns roughly kissing him, bruising his lips and fucking his tongue.

“I told you he'd come, Jen. I told you.” Jared doesn't even look at Misha as he shucks off the omega's pants and grabs him by the wrists, Jensen pressing up behind him. Misha can hear himself moaning already, and if he were capable of any emotion other than fuckmerightnow he'd be embarrassed. And fuck if Misha knows when everybody got naked, but thank fucking god.

They push and prod him forward towards the bedroom, all of them half-stumbling over each other, hands carding through his hair and running down his back and the curve of his ass, hot alpha breath whispering filthy promises into his ear.

“Gonna take such good care of you, baby boy... All ours now... Fill you up till everyone knows who you belong to... You're gonna be such a good slut for us, aren't you?” He thinks it's Jared, who the fuck knows at this point, rough hands grabbing him wherever they land.

Jensen's lower growl in his ear, Jared's hand in his hair. “Gonna claim you, mark you up, our wet little bitch. All ours, to mate, to fuck, to breed... give you what you need. Turn you into the perfect little fuckboy for us to play with.”

Misha sways on his feet at that, so desperate for both of them he could almost cry.

“That's what you are, isn't it? Greedy little slut, I bet that fuckhole of yours is dripping wet already.”

Misha just nods his assent, mouth hanging open while a pleading keen escapes his throat.

After what feels like a million years, they stumble into the bedroom, the two alphas bearing his weight between them.

They stand on either side of him, hands cupping his hard cock in the front and his leaking ass in the back. “Gonna breed you up good, fuckboy...” Misha throws his head back, baring his neck in perfect submission to both of them as he moans out, “Please...”

He lands facedown on the bed with a thud and the two alphas are on him, Jared pinning his arms down while Jensen grabs his legs and shoves them open.

“Fuck, Jay, look at how wet he is.” Jensen smacks his hands down on Misha's ass and spreads him open for Jared to see. Misha feels a thumb work its way into his mouth as Jared groans appreciatively. Jensen swats his ass again, kneading at the flesh. “So fucking wet for us already, aren't you?”

Jared's running his thumb across Misha's lips. “I told you he'd be a good little bitch for us, Jen.”

Jared pulls his finger from Misha's mouth and pushes his head down into the mattress, grabbing one of the omega's hips to tip his ass up. “I wanna taste him, Jen. Get him all dripping wet before we use him.”

Jensen couldn't agree more, grabbing either side of Misha's ass and spreading him open even further. “Fuck, Jay, look,” Jensen gasps, releasing one hand to trace his finger over a trail of slick running out of the omega's hole to slide down his thigh. Jensen brings his finger up to Jared's mouth, and Misha can feel the alpha knotting his fingers into his hair as he licks the sticky fluid off Jensen's finger.

Jensen leaves his fingers in Jared's mouth as leans down to nip tiny little bites all around Misha's leaking hole, lapping over the bitemarks with little slips of tongue that make Misha squirm back onto him, desperate for more. Jensen gives him a swift slap, pulling away and looking up at Jared. “Hold him still, he's squirming like a fucking whore.” Jared puts those huge hands to good use, digging his thumbs into Misha's hips as his fingers spread him open for Jensen.

Jensen hesitates for a second before making a filthy ptuh noise, spitting into Misha's already-soaking hole, Jared growling out some guttural version of “Oh, fuck” as Jensen licks a stripe up his balls and starts circling his tongue around the omega's entrance, pushing his own spit back inside the omega with his tongue. 

He puts those plush lips flush against Misha's hole and pushes his tongue inside with long, slow thrusts that send shudders through the omega, who tries desperately to push back only to feel Jared's hands dig into him harder. Misha can feel his cock leaking precome onto the sheets beneath him.

“He wants more, look at how fucking desperate he is.” Jared leans down to bite at Misha's ass, making him arch further up and roll his hips even more. “Such a fucking slut for us, Jen. Bet he'll open right up for both of us.”

“Let's see, shall we?” Jensen gives one last swipe of tongue before sitting back up, pulling Jared in for a kiss, sharing the taste of their wet little omega between them.

Jared lets go of Misha's ass and pulls him up by his hair until the omega's on his hands and knees. “You taste,” Jared licks into his ear, “fucking amazing.” Misha feels another hand snake alongside his jaw, three fingers forced into his mouth as Jensen growls out, “Suck.”

Jared pushes his head back down as he moves around to slide behind Jensen, who's pulling back his spit-slick fingers from Misha's mouth.

Jared lines himself up behind Jensen, grabbing Jensen's hard dick while he rubs his own against the alpha's back. He rests his head on Jensen's shoulder and sighs as he watches Jensen slip one finger into Misha's slick heat.

“So fucking open already, aren't you?” He works one finger all the way in like a hot knife through butter, like it barely even registers with the omega. “Christ, Jay, look at how easily he takes it.”

Jared reaches his other hand out, pushing his thumb into the other alpha's mouth so he can wet it before he slides it into Misha's hole, thumb resting right beside Jensen's index finger, working his thumb in and out at the same rhythm he's jerking Jensen's cock.

“Awfully stretched out for a virgin...”

Misha rolls his shoulders together and arches his ass further up, whimpering submissively. Jared pulls his finger out and comes around in front of Misha at the same time as Jensen knots his fingers in the omega's hair and pulls him up, finger still crooked inside of him and hitting his sweet spot relentlessly. Misha gasps as he's hauled up onto his knees, Jared putting a hand to his throat while Jensen pulls his head back, biting at his neck.

“You been fucking other alphas, you little slut? You're all stretched out like a fucking whore, baby...”

Misha yelps at the rough bite, blushing as a new spurt of precome leaks out of his dick. “No, no, no one else … I've never... I just...”

Jared's staring right into this eyes, hazel drilling into bright blue, and Misha blushes even deeper, suddenly feeling like the biggest slut on earth, embarrassed to tell his alphas that he had to fuck himself with the biggest toy he owns that morning. He had to get himself off just to leave the house, waking up so wet and needy he could barely walk, thinking about two knots swelling up inside of him.

“You just what, fuckboy?” Jensen whispers, deadly calm in his ear as Jared jerks his chin up and stares down at him. “Tell us.”

“I … I fucked myself with … a toy … this morning... I had to...”

Both alphas groan in unison, Jared bending his head down to kiss him while Jensen licks his neck and breathes onto the shell of his ear.

“You … fucking … slut...” Jared moans into his mouth, punctuating each word with a rough, biting kiss. He pulls away from Misha's mouth to meet Jensen's over the omega's shoulder. “Told you he'd be perfect.”

Misha almost sags with relief, strong hands holding him up as he turns to watch his alphas kiss each other, and fuck it's so hot he might come just watching them.

He feels Jared pull away as Jensen reaches a hand around the omega's waist to steady him, finger still buried in his ass and working his prostate mercilessly. Misha knows he's whimpering and squirming shamelessly. No one seems to mind.

Jared stands up beside the bed, smiling like a kid in a candy store as he stares at them. He leans down to lick at Jensen's ear, taking in the view before he sticks two fingers in Misha's mouth. “I'll be right back.” They both share a knowing smile that makes Misha's stomach flip over on itself, because that can only mean trouble. Really, really good trouble. He moans as Jared pulls his fingers from his mouth, thin trail of spit still connecting them.

“Make him come. I wanna see his face buried in it when I get back.”

Jensen laughs softly as the other alpha leaves the room, slipping another finger into Misha's hole to join his first, working both of them over his sweet spot.

“Bet you wanna know what he's getting, don't you?” Jensen's hand reaches up to grab the omega's shoulder, pushing him down onto his fingers at the same pace that he's thrusting them into him.

“When we decided to mate with an omega, we did a little research.” The soft lick up Misha's neck is a perfect counterpoint to the rough hand at his shoulder. “When omegas go into heat, they need to get fucked as much as possible,” Jensen emphasizing that last point with a sharp curl of his fingers inside Misha. “And we knew our little fuckboy would have to be a dirty, greedy little bitch to take both of us.” Rough pressure on Misha's collarbone makes him whine in the back of his throat. “Just like you.”

The claiming bite on the back of his neck is sharp and delicious. “So we got you some things. So you can play with yourself like a good little bitch in heat while we're at work.”

Jensen releases his shoulder and grabs Misha's hair, pulling his head back, long stretch of neck helplessly exposed, already mottled with livid bite marks and he knows he'll be wearing a collar of purple bruises before the night is through. “Told you we'd take care of you, fuckboy.”

And that's all Misha can stand, the omega's hand digging into Jensen's taut thigh as he bites down on his other fist and sees stars, white ropes of come splattering out into a pool on the sheets beneath him.

As if on cue, Jared comes back inside, and his huge smile, arms holding a suspiciously large box, and raging hard-on bobbing between his legs would almost be funny if it weren't so fucking hot.

Jared drops the box on the bed and practically jumps onto it, grabbing a fist into Misha's hair right beside Jensen's, both alphas growling in their throats at the sight of their omega coming just from Jensen's fingers and filthy mouth.

“Good boy,” Jared moans, breath hitching as both alphas push his face down onto the bed, forcing him to rub his face in his own spunk. “Fucking christ, Jen. Look at him.”

Misha moans into the filthy sheets appreciatively, turning his face so they can both see as he opens his mouth and starts licking at the mess beneath him, both alphas reaching down simultaneously to palm themselves, precome glistening at the slits of both of their cocks. Jensen takes Jared's hand off his dick and pushes one of Jared's fingers right in next to his own, still buried inside of Misha's hole, both alphas feeling the aftershocks of Misha's orgasm, involuntary muscle spasms grasping at their fingers.

“Fuck, Jay. Feel how he clenches up when he comes? Gonna feel so good when we're both buried inside him.”

Misha keeps licking at his come, rubbing his face in it while he pushes back onto their fingers. His orgasm takes the edge off, but it's not enough and they all know it.

“I think our little fuckboy needs more,” Jared says, their fingers slipping free as Jensen hauls him back upright, the alphas sidling up to either side of him, hard cocks pressing in on him as they lick his own come off his face, tongues swirling into his mouth and sharing the taste of him.

“God, he tastes so fucking good.” Jensen licks a broad swipe up Misha's face as he smiles, eyes wicked green as he looks over to Jared, pushing two fingers into their omega's mouth. “Wanna watch you open him up, Jay, eat his wet little hole out until he's begging for some of those nice things we bought him.” Jensen starts pushing him onto his back as Jared opens his legs. “Get him ready for both of us while I fuck this gorgeous mouth of his.”

Misha mouths at Jensen's fingers greedily, slurping and sucking noises getting him the reward of Jensen's cock rubbing against his lips, spreading precome into the mess of spit and his own come already coating his mouth.

“Desperate to suck my cock, aren't you? Such a fucking slut for it...”

Misha groans against his cock as he feels Jared spreading his legs open, the alpha pushing his thighs onto his shoulders as he pushes his legs up for better access to the omega's soaking wet hole. Jared leans his head against Misha's thigh, breathing in the scent of his heat and humming in awe. “He's such a wet little bitch, Jen. Good little fuckboy...”

Jared licks a swath around Misha's hole just as Jensen pushes his cock into the omega's mouth, turning his head to the side to get as much of the green-eyed alpha inside him as he can, feeling his own cock swelling up again, overloading with all the sensation. Where Jensen was all taunting bites and hard thrusts of tongue inside of him, Jared licks around his opening with teasing little swipes, getting closer and closer without ever going where Misha really needs it.

Jensen's fucking into his mouth as far he can go, his balls pushing against the side of Misha's face with every thrust, muttering a stream of praise about what a good cocksucking slut he is, how hot his mouth is, what a good little bitch he is for them, but Misha can barely hear him because Jared is driving him fucking insane with his tongue. When he finally, fucking finally, opens his mouth flush with Misha's hole and pushes his tongue into him, licking a perfect circle around the ring of muscle inside him, Misha lets out a groan around Jensen's dick that makes the alpha bare his teeth at how good it feels.

“He loves that, Jay, you should feel how he's moaning around my dick. Feels so fucking good...”

Jared licks a final swipe around Misha's hole and sits back up, reaching for the goody box. “M'gonna feel it, when I stick my cock in his mouth after you come on his face. Bet he'll moan real good with this inside him...”

Misha doesn't disappoint, high whine in the back of his throat going right to Jensen's balls as Jared lines a thick glass toy up with his hole and slides it right in, pushing it all the way to the base before pulling it out again. “Did Jen tell you that we got ready for you?” Misha would nod if Jensen's dick wasn't cutting off most of his air supply. He just blinks instead.

“We wanted to get our little fucktoy some fucktoys of his own,” Jared smiles, hilting the toy back inside of him as Jensen pulls his cock out. They go on alternating like that for who knows how long, Jared fucking him with bigger and bigger toys until Misha can feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He's going to die if they don't knot him soon.

Jensen glances down at him and smiles. “He needs it Jay … wanna watch you fuck him open on your dick.” Jared slides the toy out of him and reaches up to Misha's face, rubbing his palm through the spit and come coating his face before slicking his cock up with the mess of it. The two alphas look at each other through hooded eyes as Jared pushes into him with one slow thrust, Misha so wet and open he just glides right in.

“So fucking good, ungh...” Jared pushes all the way into him and pulls back out just as slowly, building up to a fast pace that has Misha shaking with each thrust, Jensen keeping perfect pace with his cock in the omega's mouth, and Misha feels like a live wire, burning up with how fucking perfect it is.

Jensen reaches out to grab Jared by the hair and pulls him in for a wet kiss, Misha marveling at how obscene the two alphas can make kissing look.

“Don't come in him.”

Jared growls back into his mouth. “I fucking know. Wanna come in that pretty whore mouth of his.”

A few more thrusts and Jared's pulling out, hand clamping down at the base of his cock to keep his knot from swelling up. “Fuck, Jen, I'm gonna...”

Jensen pulls his cock out of Misha's mouth with a wet pop, and the two alphas switch places seamlessly, Jensen grabbing Misha's knees to push them up as he slides his spit-slick cock straight home right as Jared grabs his jaw and holds his mouth open. Jared fists his cock and pumps it in Misha's face, tauntingly close to his lips, and the omega can't help but reach his tongue out to try and taste him.

“Come in his fucking face Jay, wanna see it so bad...”

Two more quick flicks of his wrist and Jared's doing just that, head of his cock resting just against Misha's lips as he pumps out a stream of white, splattering into his open mouth, his cheeks, dripping down onto his jaw and neck.

Misha reflexively starts to swallow when Jensen reaches up to grab his throat. “Don't you fucking swallow it, not yet.” Jensen hooks his thumb into the side of Misha's mouth and pulls his head down, finger holding his mouth open so Jared's come leaks out of his mouth in a steady stream, pooling on his heaving chest. Jensen's fucking into him viciously now, hips snapping against him, steady growl coming out of his throat, hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep his knot down.

“Good boy...” Jared's holding his legs open as he reaches down to slurp up a mouthful of his come from where it's leaking out of Misha's mouth, turning towards Jensen as the other alpha opens his mouth, knowing what's coming. Misha feels Jensen jerk his thumb out of his mouth as he pulls out and comes all over Misha's stomach and chest, snapping his head back as his whole body tenses.

“Such a good little fuckboy, keeping all that fucking come in your mouth for us … perfect little slut you are...”

Both alphas are at his lips now, kissing into his obediently-open mouth, whispering dirty little nothings at him. “Swallow,” Jensen growls out against his jaw, fingers stroking along his throat as he does as he's told.

“So fucking good … I think he's ready, Jen.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jensen's still breathing heavily from his orgasm, but Jared's already rock-hard again, stroking his cock as he settles himself back between their omega's legs. Misha just licks his lips and stares at him, mystified at how he can be so hard after just coming.

The two alphas see him staring and smile at each other. “We've gotten pretty good at coming without knotting,” Jared smirks at him, lining himself up to push back inside as Jensen leans down over his face. “No refractory period,” the other alpha whispers at him, raising his eyebrows as he rears back on his knees and strokes his already-throbbing cock in Misha's face.  
Misha gave up on speaking a long time ago, but the noise that works its way out of him is barely even a respectable moan.

Jared starts slow, pumping in and out of him with almost no friction, Misha so open and wet from getting fucked there's almost no resistance. Jensen's just watching with this look, like he's half-high and can't really believe what he's seeing. Then he licks his lips and reaches down to push Misha's thighs further apart, pushing so he's almost bent at the waist while Jared fucks into him. 

Then Jensen bends over and starts licking around the rim of Misha's stretched-out hole, tongue catching Jared's dick every time he pulls out, and Misha feels slightly less embarrassed about his pre-verbal sounds of desperation because the groan that comes out of Jared is somewhere between choking victim and hungry dog.

Jensen pulls his mouth away and comes behind Misha, strong hands pushing their omega up until he's straddling Jared, arms wrapped around the larger alpha's shoulders for support. Jensen pulls his legs at the knees, and at first Misha looks back at him questioningly.

“Wanna see you do one of those pretty splits on our dicks, baby boy.”

And Misha gets it, gets it perfectly as he braces his arms on Jared and leans back against Jensen's chest, unfolding his legs into a perfect line before he settles back down on Jared's cock, the tiny portion of his brain that isn't screaming knotmeknotmeknotme silently blessing ballet lessons.

“Good little fuckboy, look at you, all spread out for us.” Jensen reaches down to smear three of his fingers through his own come, tacky on Misha's chest. “Gotta get you ready for both of us.”

Jensen reaches down and slides one finger into Misha's hole, working it into him in time with Jared's cock. As stretched out as Misha is he can still feel it, slight burning pull on his rim. He grits his teeth and Jared smooths a hand through his hair. “You can do it, baby, just breathe. I know that greedy little fuckhole can take us both.”

“Gonna fill you up so good, tie you off on both of us...” Jensen licks at the sensitive spot behind his ear, sliding a second finger in as Misha moans into Jared's neck. “Breed you up so fucking good, use you like the wet bitch you are...” The third finger slides in, Misha's breath catching as they both shush him.

“Know you can be a good boy for us, open up...” Jensen keeps licking at the spot, and Misha feels himself relaxing, taking it all.

“Fuck … Jen ...” Jared leans over to bite onto Jensen's lip. “Need you … fucking do it...”

“Yeah, yeah...” Jensen breathes out and lines himself up. In perfect sync, both alphas lean into him and moan, “Good boy,” as Jensen's cock just slides right into him, slotting up perfectly next to Jared's. They all just stay like that for a moment, breathing together.

Misha can't believe how fucking good it feels, so fucking hot like his skin's too tight and every inch of him is tingling, doesn't even notice that he's just muttering yesyesyes under his breath over and over as they slowly start to move in him, alternating strokes that hit his sweet spot every time and he knows he's not going to be able to keep himself from coming soon.  
It's like they were made for this, like two halves of a key sliding home into a lock, Jared's cock longer where Jensen's is thicker, and as they both thrust all the way in together, Misha lets out a strangled cry and feels himself lose it, his cock trapped between his stomach and that perfect valley in between Jared's abs, coating both of them with his come.

Both of his alphas groan as he spasms around them, both of them mouthing at his neck and murmuring nonsense. Jensen licks into the shell of his ear, “Good little fuckboy, such a greedy little bitch, coming off both our cocks … knew you could...all ours...”

Hearing Jensen's dirty mouth brings Jared back to attention, thrusting his cock in as far as it can go as he leans over to kiss Jensen. “Gonna breed him up, Jen, I can fucking feel it … our perfect little bitch...” Both their knots are starting to swell and they're going to come any second, they all know it, so Jensen gives one last grunt and slides himself all the way in, pulling off of Jared's mouth so they can both bring their teeth down on their omega's neck. “Ours, our good little fuckboy...”

Misha's not even sure which one of them says it, because all he can feel are the two huge knots swelling up inside of him, Jared's right above Jensen's inside of him, sealing him shut as they both pump him full of come, white liquid heat that burns him up inside so good, claiming alpha mouths biting down into his neck as they all wordlessly moan together.

Misha's not sure how they manage to lay down, both the alphas still tied off inside of him as all three of them just breathe together, hands stroking everywhere, nonsense affections falling from lips to the nearest ear, neck, shoulder, not knowing where one begins and the other ends. It's perfect.

Half an hour later, Misha can feel them both slip from him, come and slick leaking from his hole as they both reach down to gently feel inside him, fingers taking away the taste of the three of them to share, salty alpha and sweet omega. They curl up protectively around him, the omega's head resting under Jensen's chin as Jared presses himself against his back, alphas slowly kissing each other over him as they all drift off to sleep.  
*  
A year later...

“Such a good boy.”

Jared smiles as Jensen runs his hand through his hair, both of them leaning their heads off the end of their bed to stare at the sleeping omega below them.

Misha had requested his own mattress on the floor a month after he moved in, saying that only a crazy person could actually get any sleep sandwiched in between a horse and a moose. The queen mattress on the floor looks more like a nest now, piled high with pillows and soft blankets.

The doctor had said the nesting instinct was to be expected.

“Did you buy him more ice cream?” Jared asks. Jensen nods sleepily, smirking at Jared. “Neapolitan. Because three flavors are the best.”

They're kissing each other as Misha stirs awake and looks up at them, his gorgeous alphas, who give him everything he needs. They pull apart to look at him, bright green and soft hazel eyes peering down at his own bright blue.

“I wonder,” Misha stretches, hand going down to the swell of his belly, “what color eyes they'll have?”

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/129542488689/the-double-knot-verse-jaredjensen)


End file.
